O'Brian Cheating Scandal
The O'Brian Cheating Scandal was a story that broke in October 2012 (the 16th of October, first in the afternoon and reported constantly through the day), involving Hayley O'Brian. It was revealed that the person she had an affair with was Ching Chang Chong. Reveal When the story was revealed, Music News reported that Hayley O'Brian had cheated on her husband Nameless O'Brian and that their youngest, 3 day old at the time daughter (Rabiah Nadira O'Brian) was not his daughter. Media attention The story instantly recieved a large amount of attention from other channels, magazines, and celebrity websites. Fans responded to the story quickly and crazily too. The attention soon turned to Karlia O'Brian, with the questions being raised how did she know that Hayley was having an affair, and the identity of the person. Story At the start of the day, the claims were from an unknown "source", said to be close to the family. As the day went on, different members in the O'Brian Family were blamed for spreading the rumour and selling the story to MusicNews to earn money and then boost their own career. The claims that it was someone within the family were confirmed at 6.15pm the same night, when the person responsible made a comment regarding visiting Hayley in hospital, which was just family members. The claims said that Hayley O'Brian and husband Nameless O'Brian had not spoken since Chistmas 2011, and that he had just taken their then-youngest, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian to visit her in hospital and no more. These claims were also taken as possibly true, as he has not been living with the family for some time and "travels" with his youngest daughter and family pets for protection ;) . The latest report was within MusicToday, and claimed that the person who had sold the story was a "young star". Fans of the family have been guessing who has been selling the story. Some of the people suspected to have sold the story are Karlia O'Brian, Harriet O'Brian, Sapphire O'Brian, or Karly O'Brian. At 10.02pm that night, Music News announced that Karlia O'Brian had been outed as the seller. They had agreed to keep this information but a family member announced it. The following day, October 17th, it was announced that Hayley O'Brian would release a video statement to Music News at 2pm. Her personal assistant would post it live online. During her statement, she confirmed the claims and thanked fans for their support. She did not reveal who the person was. Minutes later, Karlia O'Brian said that she was considering revealing who the father was. It was confirmed that it would be revealed, live on Music News, by Karlie O'Brian at 7pm October 17th. Identity of person It was revealed that it was Ching Chang Chong was the one who had the affair with Hayley O'Brian. Celebrity Response The story instantly became known for the celebrity response to the story. Samantha Jones, a close friend of Hayley, said that she was shocked by it and if it was true, she would struggle to believe it as she knew how much the couple loved eachother. Other celebrities that are close to the family that commented were Jennifer Hunt, Sarah Blawhite, Laurel Eveson Thompason, Emily Cahr, Kakika Lurmarnt. Some celebrtities supported Hayley, including April Sandford and Sabrina Simons. Family Response Hayley O'Brian and Nameless O'Brians two oldest daughters, Amanda O'Brian and Ashley O'Brian, were having an ongoing, public conversation online about the claims. Both daughters claimed to be shocked by the story and unaware of it until the news broke. The rest of the family initially stayed quiet, however as the reports continued, some members of the family expressed their anger at the claims online. Jonnny O'Brian said that they were "disgusting" and that whoever had sold the claims should not consider themself part of the O'Brian Family any longer. Jared O'Brian and Kate O'Brian expressed their shock at the claims, but did not comment either way. There has not been an official statement from the family, or Hayley O'Brian. Karlia O'Brian, who spread the story, commented the following day. She said that she was not sorry for her actions, and that people would have been annoyed if it came out that she'd kept it a secret in the future.